TUFF dog days of summer
by Homeydaclown
Summary: There's a long heatwave happening in Petropolis. The TUFF agents find a way to keep themselves cool. Rated M. Language. Comedy. My 30th story!


_**TUFF Dog Days of Summer**_

 _ **Alright. This fic is an original idea. It is summertime in Petropolis and the city is in the middle of a heatwave and this time it is not being caused by the Chameleon. The TUFF Agents, especially three agents in particular tries to find a way to keep themselves cool until things cool off. Like always. Sit back. Read & review!**_

It was a hot summer day in Petropolis. There was a heatwave gripping through the city and the city's residents was suffering from the heat. They were busy trying to keep themselves cool by going to the city's many & overcrowded pools, The city's libraries, The city's monotrail, The city's buses and the city's many malls. This would include the TUFF agents too.

It cutsaway to the TUFF headquarters now. It shows three main TUFF agents who were; Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, & her twin sister; Roz Katswell. They were sitting down in the break room relaxing. Kitty was wiping herself with a towel.

"Whoo! It's sure is hot outside today." she said.

"Yeah. It's been hot lately, sis." Roz said as she was drinking some water. "It's so hot, that you can cook a full breakfast out on the sidewalk."

"Really?" Dudley asks as he started panting with a smile on his face.

Both Kitty & Roz laughs at Dudley's cluelessness.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Did you watch the news this morning, Dudleykins?"

"No." Dudley started. "I was watching one of my favorite cartoon shows to even watch the news."

"Well, they poured oil on the sidewalk." Kitty started. "Then they added eggs, bacon, sausage, & ham on the very hot sidewalk this morning and started cooking them."

"Yeah. It was very intriguing!" Roz said.

"So, did they finish cooking it?" Dudley asks.

"For the most part." Kitty said.

"But they had one hell of a time getting the food off of the sidewalk, though." Roz said.

"They also said that it's going to be hot for the next several days." Kitty said.

"Damn. We're definitely getting into the dog days of summer now." Roz said.

"You can say that again, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he drinks a can of Toilet Cola.

"Alright then." Roz said. "We're definitely getting into the dog days of summer now."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Good one!" Dudley said as he started thinking about something.

Kitty then turns to him and started wondering.

"What are you thinking about, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Then Dudley comes up with an idea.

"We should really do something on those hot days." Dudley suggested.

Kitty & Roz looks at Dudley and then smiles at him.

"That's a great idea, Dudleykins!" Kitty exclaims happily.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Before she can continue. Three more agents walk in. The three agents looked exactly like Kitty, Dudley, & Roz except they were smaller and were the exact same height as a little person. So the three small agents walks over to Kitty, Roz, & Dudley.

"Hey there, minis." Kitty greeted. "How are you all?"

"It's hot, regular me." Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah. It's too hot!" Mini Roz added as she drinks a can of Homey Juice. "Too hot to be outside."

"Ditto!" Mini Dudley said as he sat right next to Dudley. "It's so hot, that I started to pant a lot."

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"So, what was your idea again, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking about holding some type of party, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "A party that will keep our minds off of how hot it is outside."

"That sounds like a great idea, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Then Mini Roz started thinking about something. She turns to the others.

"How about we have some sort of pool party?" she suggested. "Here at the pool and have a barbecue at the same time?"

"That's a great idea, Mini me!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "That's even better than my silly-ass idea!"

Kitty then turns to him.

"Oh, Dudleykins. I didn't think your idea was silly." she started. "I thought, it was very clever."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Oh yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "You do come up with a good one every now & then, regular me!"

"Yeah!" both Mini Kitty & Mini Roz said in unison.

Dudley blushes.

"Thanks, everyone." he said.

Kitty then stood up and turned to everyone.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go down to the Chief's office and tell him about the plan!" she said.

Then they all went down to the Chief's office.

 **At the Chief's office.**

The six agents told the Chief about the party idea and having the party at the TUFF pool. He smiles from hearing about the details of the party as Keswick was also smiling from hearing about the details about the party also.

"That sounds like a g-g-g-good idea!" Keswick said. "This'll be a great way to c-c-cool off!"

"Yes it does, Keswick!" the Chief said as he turns to the gang. "Alright, Agent Katswell. It's a deal! The party is on!"

"YEAH!" the six agents cheered.

Then they left the Chief's office. The Chief then turns to Keswick.

"This party is going to be off the hook, Keswick!" he exclaims. "Is that what the kids say these days."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said. "But not old fucks like you."

"Whatever." the Chief said. "Let's get plans on what to wear for the party!"

Then he & Keswick started planning for the party.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kitty's, Roz's, & Dudley's cubicals.

The gang was very excited about the party.

"This party is going to be so fucking cool!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "This is going to be so fucking sweet!"

Dudley then turns to the Katswell sisters.

"So, there's going to be a barbecue at the party?" he asks.

"Yeah." Roz started. "There's also going to be Doritos. Sodas, & juices too!"

"How about we have hero sandwiches too?" Mini Kitty suggested.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz started. "I really love hero sandwiches!"

"Me too!" Mini Dudley added.

Kitty then turns to the minis and smiles.

"That's a very great idea, mini me!" she said. "We will have hero sandwiches along with the delicious food too!"

"Sweet!" Roz said as she turns to her computer. "So, we're getting the heroes from Philly Subs & Duke's Deli?"

"Yeah!" both Mini Kitty & Roz said in unison.

"Alright then." Roz said as she started typing on her computer. "I'm going to start ordering heroes right away!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. Are you going to wear your sexy jade green bikini top with the black horizontal stripe on top and jade green bikini bottom also with the black horizontal stripe on top to the party?" he asks with a sly smile on his face. "Or are you going to wear your sexy black bikini top & bottoms?"

"I'm planning on wearing my sexy black bikini top & bottoms, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy tone as she turns to him. "I'm also going to have my hair flatten so I can also keep cool."

"Wow! Sounds like you're going to be hot & sexy at this party, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"I sure will be, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

"Sweet!" Dudley said as he turns to Roz. "How about you, Rozzie? What are you going to wear at the party?"

Roz then turns to him.

"I think, I'm going to wear either my sexy dark blue bikini top with the black horizontal stripe on top and the black bikini bottoms." she started. "Or I might even wear a sexy black bikini top and bottoms, Duds."

"Either way. Sounds like, you're going to dress up very sexy, Rozzie!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

Kitty then turns to the three mini agents.

"How about you guys? What are you going to wear to the party?" she asks.

"I'm going to wear a lime green bikini top & bottoms, regular me." Mini Kitty said.

"I'm going to wear the same thing as her." Mini Roz started. "Except, mine's are going to be either dark blue & black or just black."

"I'm just going to wear either red swim trunks or purple swim trunks along with a white wifebeater." Mini Dudley said.

"That sounds good, you three." Kitty said.

Then an alarm sounds loudly. The Chief's big-ass monitor comes down right next to Roz's head.

"Agents; Katswell, Puppy, Katswell and Mini TUFF. Snaptrap & DOOM is holding one of the city's pool hostage! Go out and stop their asses!"

"You got it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor goes back up as the TUFF gang stood and took out their weapons.

"Alright. Let's go and stop that stupid rat and his gang." Roz said.

"Do we have to?" Mini Dudley asks. "It's too hot to go outside."

"C'mon, Mini Duds." Kitty said.

Then they all went to the elevator which leads to the garage and get into it. The elevator goes down and they arrived at the garage. They get out of the elevator and hopped into the new TUFF mobile and then speeds out of the TUFF garage and towards one of the city's pools where Snaptrap & DOOM was holding it hostage.

It shows the new TUFF mobile now. Mini Dudley looks around. He turns to Mini Kitty.

"So, which pool did the Chief say that Snaptrap & DOOM is holding it hostage, Mini Kitty?" he asks. "He didn't say which pool it was at."

"Yeah. That's right." Mini Kitty said as she turns to Kitty. "So, which pool are we going to, regular me?"

Roz then started typing in some information on the car's laptop. Some information pops up and she reads it.

"The hostage situation is at the DeLisle-Park pool." she said.

"Good. That's we're headed!" Kitty said as she speeds up.

* * *

 **At the DeLisle-Park pool.**

Snaptrap & DOOM had the entire complete hostage. It shows Snaptrap eating himself a popsicle and he was on a floaty in the pool as the DOOM henchmen had their weapons drawned at the patrons at the pool. Some of the patrons were also netted by them also. So anyways, Snaptrap was laughing evilly and eating his popsicle as the same time.

"This is the best plan, that I have ever thought up!" Snaptrap said as he ate his popsicle.

"Yep! It sure is, boss!" Ollie said.

Ricki only snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, kiss ass!" she sniffs. "This is obliviously one of his stupidest plans that he can ever come up with. It goes up there along with that stupid plan to rob the ice cream factory to steal all of the chocolate moca chip ice cream so you can pig out on the ice cream so you can stay up all night and play Zombie Killers at your mom's house."

"She's right, boss." Francisco said. "This plan is pretty lame. Even by your standards."

"Ditto." Larry said. "We should have done Ricki's plan."

"Screw you, Larry!" Snaptrap sniffs as he grabs him and popped his floaty sending him flying all over the place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Larry hollers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Snaptrap laughs at Larry's pain.

"God! You're such a stupid rat." Ricki sniffs. "At least with my plan we would have been able to rub two banks and that AC store as well. We would at least be rich & cool."

"Yeah." Francisco said. "Literally cool too!"

"Don't listen to them, boss." Ollie ass-kissed. "They don't know, what they're talking about."

"Thank you, Ollie." Snaptrap said. "I'm glad, that someone still likes my evil schemes."

"Wait till I be the leader, bitch rat." Ricki sniffs. "Then you're going to get your ass kicked every fucking day!"

Then she turns sharply to Ollie.

"And when that happens. I am going to rip your fucking balls off!" she finished.

"Oh my!" Ollie said as he puts his hands over his manhood.

"You won't get away with this, Snaptrap!" shouted a lifeguard. "Someone sure to come and stop you!"

Snaptrap laughs evilly and mocks the lifeguard.

"No one's going to stop me." he mocks. "I have this thing in the bag."

"That's what you think, stupid rat!" said a voice.

"Who the hell said that?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes crazily.

Then the TUFF trio & the mini TUFF trio jumps in and aims their weapons at him & DOOM.

"Let these people go, Snaptrap!" Kitty sniffs. "They haven't done anything to you."

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Oh yes they did." Snaptrap started. "They say that I couldn't get into the pool because it was too crowded. So I told my gang to get everyone into a net and now the pool haves plenty of space for me."

"I thought you said; that you wanted to take the entire pool complex hostage because you broke the rules and they kicked you out." Larry said snootily.

"Yeah. That's right." Ricki started snootily. "Ole Snappy here got his ass banned."

Snaptrap then growls angrily at both Larry & Ricki. The TUFF gang only groans in disgust.

"Damn. That's your lamest plan yet." Roz said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"That's for sure!" the minis said in unison.

"Let's kick their asses everyone." Kitty started. "Then we can get the hell out of this heat!"

"Right!" the rest of the TUFF gang said in unison.

Snaptrap then turns to the rest of DOOM.

"Beat the hell out of them, so we can go back to enjoying our fun time here!" he shouted.

Then DOOM does what they were ordered and went over to the TUFF gang. The TUFF gang went for the offense. Both Kitty & Roz proceed to fight Ricki & Francisco as Dudley fights the annoying Ollie and the minis fought Larry. Kitty threw a thousand brutal Katswell punches into Francisco's head, face, & stomach as Roz also gave Ricki a million brutal Katswell punches as well as the Ultra Katswell Judo Kicks.

In response to this. Francisco tries to throw some punches right at Kitty, but luckily Kitty dodges his punches and she delivers some brutal judo kicks to his face and stomach. She kicks him down to the ground but then Francisco grabs her by the foot and pulls her down to the ground. Francisco laughs as he did this but Kitty wasn't amused by this as she commences punching him in the mouth knocking out several of his teeth.

"You think, that shit is funny!?" she asks angrily as she punches him in the mouth. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

Meanwhile, Roz was kicking Ricki's ass real good. Ricki was also delivering punches real good into Roz. Ricki then decides to give her some brutal karate kicks, but luckily Roz was dodging the blows and the kicks real good. Ricki was getting extremely angry at this.

"Come on. Let me get a hit at ya!" she sniffs angrily.

"Nope!" Roz said as she grabs both of Ricki's arms. "Ooop! Looks like, I have both of your arms, Ricki."

"Let go." Ricki said.

"No way." Roz started with a evil smile. "Time for bodyslam!"

Then she lifts Ricki off of her feet and started twirling her around. Then she started bodyslaming her into the ground as she delivers some brutal Katswell Judo kicks at the same time giving her plenty of pain.

Dudley was also kicking Ollie's ass really good since Ollie is a pretty bad fighter. Dudley was giving him plenty of brutal Puppy Punches and kicks to his face. Dudley was very amazed to how easy this fight was.

"Oh man! This fight sure is pretty easy!" he said as he continues pelting Ollie's ass. "I know DOOM fights are easy, but damn!"

"Jolly good job, sir!" Ollie said.

"Shut up!" Dudley shouted in his face.

The three minis were beating the hell out of Larry. This fight was pretty easy for them also as Larry isn't a pretty good fighter. Mini Kitty had pounced onto him and held his arms behind his back as Mini Roz had proceed to give him a million of brutal Mini Katswell Punches right in the face as Mini Dudley was giving him a ton of severe brutal Mini Puppy Punches into his stomach at a quick speed. Larry was complaining in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" he bitches.

"SHUT UP!" Mini Roz shouted in his face. "It serves your ass right for being along with that stupid Snaptrap rat!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! It's not my fault!" whined Larry loudly. "He forced me to come by dragging me by the leg."

"Well, that's too bad." Mini Kitty said. "You pay the price for not standing up to him."

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he continues giving Larry the brutal Mini Puppy Punches to the gut.

Pretty soon. Kitty had beat up Francisco pretty bad and she had put on her handcuffs onto him as she also had tied his mouth and his legs. Roz had defeated Ricki and also had tied her legs and put on her handcuffs. Then both of the Katswells started dusting themselves off.

"Well, that's done!" the both of them said. "That was a nice workout!"

Then Dudley overcomes Ollie and arrests him. Ollie even though was defeated smiled.

"That was a very jolly good job there, Agent Puppy sir!" he started. "I wish, that I can toast a cup of tea to you."

Dudley then turns to him.

"Two things." he started. "Number one: Thank you. Number two: SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Then minis then overcome Larry and then arrested him. They all dusted their hands off and then smiles.

"That was pretty easy!" they started. "We went pretty easy on you today, Larry. Consider yourself lucky."

"That was easy!?" Larry asks. "I feel like, I was tenderized like a piece of meat."

Then Kitty & Roz turns to Snaptrap. Roz picks up a nearby stone. Snaptrap was applauding at the TUFF team for what they did.

"You guys did a very good job on defeating my understudies." he said stupidly.

"Shut up, bitch rat!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "It's time for your ass to go down too!"

Then Roz throws the stone at Snaptrap and it hits him right on the mark. The rat falls down unconscious. Then Kitty & Dudley ran over to him as the minis ran over to the hostages and let them go.

"Nice throw, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! Good one!" Kitty said as she puts on the handcuffs.

Then the pool's patrons cheers for the TUFF team as the TUFF shoulders come and escorts DOOM off to jail. Snaptrap was very pissed as one of his evil schemes had backfired and failed once again.

"GRRRRRRRRR! I SHOULD PLOT MY..." he started before the door of the paddywagon slams on him.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Roz sniffs angrily.

Then the TUFF paddywagons speed off for the Petropolis Prison. Kitty then wipes some sweat off of her brow.

"Whew! It's so fucking hot!" she said.

"Let's go back to the headquarters and cool off." Roz said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then Kitty then to minis.

"Let's go back to the headquarters, minis." she said.

"Coming!" the minis said in unison.

Then the TUFF gang goes back to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

 **Back at the TUFF headquarters a little bit later.**

It was almost six thirty and the TUFF gang was starting to shut down things at their cubicals.

"It's punchout time!" Dudley exclaims. "I can't wait for this party!"

"I can't wait either, regular me!" Mini Dudley said.

"This party is going to be so kick-ass!" Roz said as she turns off her computer.

"Yeah. There's going to be very good music." Kitty started. "There's going to be very delicious food."

"And it's going to be cool too!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz started. "Hopefully. No stupid fuck isn't going to ruin anything for us."

"YEAH!" the gang shouted in unison.

Kitty turns off the computer and then stands up. She walks over to the punch out clock.

"Time to punch out." she said as she punches out. "C'mon, Dudleykins. Let's go home."

"Coming, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then he went over and punches out for the day as Roz & the three mini clones follows him. They also punched out for the day. Then they all left for the TUFF garage and then hopped into their cars and went home for the day.

 _ **A/N: So that's it for the first chapter. What's going to happen at the party? Tune into the next chapter to see. Read & review!**_


End file.
